


Le Cadeau de Wolfram

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Kyou Kara Maou [9]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-29
Updated: 2005-07-29
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Et toi, il est où ton cadeau ?
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Series: Archivage : Kyou Kara Maou [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540612
Kudos: 1





	Le Cadeau de Wolfram

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première sur Fanfiction.net en juillet 2005.
> 
> Les corrections éventuelles qui y ont été apportées sont minimes et tiennent de la forme, le fond n’a pas été touché. La version originale est toujours disponible sur Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Elle a été écrite dans le cadre d'un défi Anniversaire de Yuuri du WSAC (Wolfram Support Action Club) dont j'étais co-créatrice avec Meanne77.

* * *

« Il est minuit, nobles gens, dormez paisiblement... »

Dans le grand lit de la chambre du Maou, l’une des deux silhouettes enfouies sous les draps s’assit sur le bord du lit, contempla un instant la personne encore endormie puis se leva, les pieds nus. La porte s’entrouvrit sans grincer, et la silhouette, après un dernier coup d’œil en arrière, se glissa dans le couloir et la referma derrière lui.

¤¤¤

— Joyeux anniversaaaaaaiiiiiiiire !

— Waaaah !

Yuuri se réveilla en sursaut, un poids brutal sur le ventre.

— Greta ! Doucement avec ton vieux père ! protesta-t-il avant de sourire.

La petite fille se mit à rire et lui passa les bras autour du cou avant de l’embrasser sur la joue. Puis on ouvrit les rideaux en grand et Yuuri tourna la tête.

— Bon anniversaire, Votre Majesté, dit Conrad en souriant.

— Merci, Conrad… Fais-moi plaisir, appelle-moi Yuuri, au moins aujourd’hui, d’accord ?

Le sourire du châtain s’agrandit, mais il n’eut pas eu le temps de répondre, la porte de la chambre s’ouvrait de nouveau avec fracas et Gunther entra avec de grands moulinets de bras.

— Majesté ! Joyeux anniversaire !

— Merci, Gunther… fit Yuuri en grimaçant au volume de sa voix.

— Oh ! Jour béni qu’aujourd’hui ! s’extasia Gunther, des larmes dans les yeux. Il y a seize ans Sa Majesté illuminait le monde par sa présence !

Un sourire crispé aux lèvres, Yuuri, se demandant comment Wolfram réussissait encore à dormir avec tout ce bruit, jeta un coup d’œil à côté de lui avant de constater que la place était vide.

— Tiens ? Wolfram est déjà levé ? s’étonna-t-il.

— Non, il dort encore, répondit Greta. Il est venu dormir avec Greta, cette nuit ! ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

— Ah bon ?

Il n’eut pas le temps de demander plus de détails, Gunther lui prit la main avec émotion.

— Dépêchez-vous, Votre Majesté ! Tout Shin Makoku célèbre votre naissance aujourd’hui ! Des cadeaux sont déjà arrivés de partout pour vous !

— Des cadeaux ? répéta Yuuri. J’arrive !

C’était bizarre, fêter son anniversaire à Shin Makoku, et surtout de se dire qu’il le vivrait de nouveau sur Terre.

Il y avait un monde fou, des dizaines, voire des centaines de gens qu’ils ne connaissaient pas venaient entasser des cadeaux un peu partout et lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? interrogea-t-il en prenant un objet à la forme incompréhensible.

— Tu ne vois pas que c’est une brosse à cheveux ? fit Wolfram qui les avait rejoints un peu plus tôt.

— Hein ? Et tu t’en sers comment ?

— Regarde, il faut défaire ça...

— Ouais… Si tu veux… Et ça ?

Wolfram contempla l’objet un certain temps avant de hausser les épaules. Yuuri le mit de côté et continua son inventaire en se disant qu’il en aurait pour la journée.

— Et toi, Wolfram, il est où ton cadeau ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Tous ses amis lui avaient déjà donné le leur en main propre ; Gwendal lui avait offert une plume à pointe en or, indice sans appel au sujet de tout ce que Yuuri avait encore à signer, Gunther la première partie de sa… biographie, Yozak un kit de survie, Conrad le premier uniforme de l’équipe officielle de base-ball de Shin Makoku, et Greta lui avait fait un dessin représentant tout le monde, encadré avec l’aide de Wolfram, il le savait, mais pas de trace du cadeau du blond lui-même. 

Wolfram lui donna un petit coup sur la tête.

— Eh !

— Si tu n’es pas capable de trouver tout seul, je ne vais certainement pas te le dire ! répliqua-t-il d’un ton hautain.

Yuuri passa un bon quart d’heure à fouiller dans ses cadeaux à la recherche de celui de Wolfram, sans grand succès, et fut interrompu par Celi qui lui sauta dessus avec de grandes exclamations, le plaquant contre sa poitrine généreuse. Yuuri, écarlate, essaya de se dégager en jetant un coup d’œil anxieux à Wolfram, mais ce dernier ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel.

— Mère, vous l’étouffez, dit-il avant de continuer à trier les cadeaux.

Celi finit par s’en aller, mais le défilé ne faisait que commencer : tous les nobles présents avaient apparemment décidé que c’était le signal et Yuuri n’eut plus un instant à lui, tout le monde réclamant son attention.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Votre Majesté, susurra une fille brune en battant des cils. J’espère que vous passez une bonne journée…

Yuuri grimaça intérieurement, attendant l’explosion qui allait suivre et se préparant à subir le courroux de Wolfram, ce dernier ayant déjà été d’une patience exemplaire, mais le blond était très concentré sur un grand paquet rectangulaire.

— Celui-là fait un bruit bizarre, dit-il à Yuuri en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais le faire vérifier.

Il se leva avec le paquet et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où Dorcas faisait office de douanier, laissant Yuuri seul avec ses admirateurs. Le brun fut un instant décontenancé, mais n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir plus, la fille brune revenait à l’attaque.

La journée avait été épuisante et Yuuri poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque la majorité des personnes finit par partir, en fin d’après-midi. Il y avait encore un dîner dans la soirée, mais ce serait déjà plus intime. 

— On va faire un tour ? proposa-t-il.

— Une promenade ! s’enthousiasma Greta.

— Oui, une promenade en famille, acquiesça le brun. On pourrait descendre en ville.

Gwendal était déjà allé s’enfermer dans son bureau, loin de la foule. Conrad et Gunther partirent devant préparer les chevaux, mais lorsque Greta et Yuuri se dirigèrent vers la porte, Wolfram resta assis, plongé dans son livre.

— Wolfram, tu ne viens pas ? fit Yuuri.

Le blond leva les yeux de son livre, l’air un peu absent.

— Non, dit-il, j’ai des choses à faire ici.

— Tu peux les faire après ! insista Greta.

Mais Wolfram secoua la tête, déclara d’un ton sévère à la petite fille qui boudait que ça ne servait à rien de faire des caprices, puis se leva et sortit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage.

Yuuri le suivit des yeux avec perplexité.

¤¤¤

Lorsque Yuuri alla se coucher ce soir-là, il était complètement abruti de fatigue. Le dîner n’était pas aussi intime qu’il l’avait cru, quelques nobles étaient restés, et il avait fallu danser, et Wolfram, toujours de cette étrange humeur tolérante, n’avait pas fait un seul commentaire désobligeant quant aux diverses infidélités de Yuuri – comprendre à chaque fois qu’il dansait avec quelqu’un.

D’ailleurs Wolfram s’était éclipsé assez tôt, ce lâcheur, laissant Yuuri se défendre seul. Ce dernier avait cru que le blond était allé se coucher, mais le lit était vide. Et Yuuri ne savait toujours pas quel cadeau lui avait offert Wolfram ! Il faudrait qu’il le harcèle demain, jusqu’à ce qu’il cède !

Yuuri bailla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire puis s’écroula sur son lit, prenant le plus de place possible, histoire de profiter un peu de l’absence de Wolfram, et s’endormit quasiment dans la foulée.

¤¤¤

« Il est minuit, nobles gens, dormez paisiblement... »

La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit silencieusement et une silhouette entra discrètement. Elle se rapprocha du lit, dont le seul occupant venait tout juste de s’endormir, et se glissa à son tour entre les draps, tourné vers lui. 

« Voilà, Yuuri, murmura Wolfram. Une journée de non-fiançailles. Joyeux anniversaire. »

Fin.


End file.
